


Hunger

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is a tease, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Smutty, as always, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara chooses to tease Cat in a bad moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

Physical confrontations were Kara’s thing. She could fly and throw herself over to any dangerous situation, and still come out of it without a single scratch. Verbal discussions were a whole new deal. It was Cat’s arena and she was merciless, especially when she wanted to prove the girl wrong. Which was exactly her purpose as they walked into the office, Kara’s fists clenched, Cat unphased by what she dismissed as a tantrum.

“I told you, I sent those documents today. Rick is full of it” Kara said, crossing her arms, not bothering to help her girlfriend with the search she was conducting.

“Well, forgive me, dear. But considering you escaped in the middle of a work day to capture an alien, I’d expect you to forget something as trivial as paperwork”

“But I didn’t forget. And I’m hungry. Can’t you just fire him so we can have dinner?”

Cat raised her eyebrows at that. Hell hath no fury like a Kryptonian whose hunger you ignore.

" Stop being such a baby and help me move my desk” she said, encouraging the girl to come closer.

“Do you really think the papers will be  _ here _ , of all places?” Kara muttered, carrying the desk with little effort, while Cat watched, a hand propped on her hip.

“What? Oh, no, it’s just the guys that brought it up couldn’t move it around that much. And it’s not exactly where I wanted it… A bit to the right, dear”

“Seriously? Now we’re doing feng shui in the middle of a friday night?”

“Perfect” she said raising her hand, signaling her to stop; Kara dropped the furniture, her brow furrowed.

“Foooood” she whimpered.

“Oh, while you’re here, could you fix my office chair? For some reason it got stuck and I can’t lower it” Cat walked around behind her desk, sitting to prove her point. “It’s too high”

“Anything else you need? Any light bulbs that need to be changed?” Kara said, admitting her defeat. They’d go out for dinner as soon as Cat said they could. She kneeled next to the chair and pulled down a leveler, until Cat tapped her shoulder to signal her approval.

“Well, seeing you on your knees like that does give me a couple of ideas, dear” she purred, her foot playing with Kara’s sides. She wasn’t so hungry all of the sudden.

“I guess we can arrange something” her hands began to run up and down Cat’s legs, trying to test the ground. Cat simply hummed when her skirt was lifted to her upper thighs, but her facade didn’t hold much longer when Kara placed open mouthed kisses on the newly exposed skin. The woman tangled her fingers in honey blonde locks and pulled roughly, forcing Kara to kiss higher and…

“Someone’s coming” Kara said, turning around all of the sudden.

“Yes, me if you know how to work your tongue” Cat answered, not catching up with what was happening.

“No, no, someone is really close and…”

She didn’t get to finish her sentence, because Cat pushed her to the floor and wheel herself as close as she could to the desk. Kara could hear the conversation between the woman and Amy from Marketing perfectly well.

  
“Damn it”, she muttered, trying to find a more comfortable position inside the small space. Kara scooted over, her hand pressing down Cat’s foot. The woman used her other heel to kick her away, feeling the pain of having a super strong alien leaning against you.

“Ouch” Kara said, trying to move away and being attacked by Cat’s stiletto. She took the shoe off and heard Cat supress a gasp.

“Is everything ok, Miss Grant?”

“Yes, Amy. Please, you were saying something about social media…”

“Right, well the projections show us that the initial impact was better than expected”

“Mmm”, Cat hummed. Amy took it as a sign to continue. How could she possibly know that right under her, Kara was massaging Cat’s legs?

“Oh, God” Cat moaned when Kara hit a particular spot.

“Miss…”

“I’m sorry, Amy. I just, I get so excited to the idea of starting a new campaign. And I just have to say, if you’re gonna start something…” at those words, Cat kicked Kara and spoke in a different tone. “You better go all the way and face the consequences”

Was that a challenge? Kara would sleep in the couch for a week, but she would  _ not  _ let this go.

Neither would Cat, judging by the way she slammed her hand against the desk when she felt Kara’s tongue trailing up and down her calf.

“I’m sorry, am I speaking too much?” Amy muttered, confusing the motion with a sign for her to shut up. You never knew with Cat.

“No. No, not at all. In fact, my throat is a little… soared…” Kara bit the inside of Cat’s leg, making the woman spread without a second thought. “So I won’t do a lot of talking. But if you hear coughs or just sighs, please do continue”

“Ok” Amy nodded, oblivious to Kara, slapping lightly the inside of Cat’s thighs, requesting for more space to enter. She knew Cat couldn’t be  _ that  _ mad when she obliged immediately. Kara tuned out the boring talk happening and buried her face in the space between the woman’s legs, the smell of arousal flooding her senses. 

She continued to nip at the sensitive skin, breaking the contact to lick one of her own fingers. Her wet digit began to stroke Cat’s center, clad in black lace. Kara pushed, feeling Cat wetness and reveling in the fact she had managed to work her up in the middle of an improvised business meeting.

Alternating between hard and fast taps against Cat’s pussy, Kara saw her squirm in her seat, occasionally growling or covering her moans with a cough. After a few more taps, she cast the woman’s underwear aside, revealing her pink cunt, juices dripping and staining her brand new office chair. Gathering some of it in her finger, Kara began to push inside Cat, until she was buried knuckle deep. Cat spread her legs even wider, stretching the fabric of her skirt as much as she could, and Kara thrusted another one of her fingers, letting her thumb rub against the woman’s clit. She could tell Cat was close when her walls began to clench around her fingers, so she sped up and pushed harder, until she felt a hand wrapping around her wrist and squeezing with all the strength she could, trying to find any outlet for her orgasm. 

Cat’s nails dug into Kara’s flesh as she came, liquid gushing down her thighs. She let out another yelp when she felt Kara licking her clean. Once she was done, she sighed and leaned down against Cat’s leg, waiting for the conversation to finish.

Kara didn’t know how much time had passed when Amy walked out of the office and into the elevator. Cat backed away from the desk and gave a chastising look to Kara.

“Just what exactly were you thinking?” she barked out.

“That I was hungry and you were a the most delicious thing in the galaxy” she said, crawling out.

“You are incorrigible, Kara”

“Look, I do not answer for what I do when I’m hungry and trapped under a desk” she put her hands on cat’s sides and placed a light kiss on her lips, allowing the woman to taste herself. “Now you know better than to keep me starving”

“Just the opposite” Cat winked and pinned Kara against the desk. “But I guess I’ll save  _ you  _ for dessert”


End file.
